This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Instrument cluster assemblies, such as for motor vehicles, often include light-emitting elements to illuminate various dials and gauges included therewith. While such light-emitting elements are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, an instrument cluster assembly including multiple light-emitting elements configured to provide improved illumination of dials and gauges with a reduced number of light reflectors and/or diffusers, which have increased effectiveness, would be desirable.